


Ночью

by Zabriskie_Point



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, Family Feels, Gen, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zabriskie_Point/pseuds/Zabriskie_Point
Summary: Два разговора между братьями





	Ночью

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено песней Sometimes At Night группы Gorky Park. Собственно песня https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u4h690KdgA4

_My body's aching but I'm running fast_  
Cause I have to keep the pace  
I know I can't win but I have to try  
To survive this crazy race 

Gorky Park — Sometimes at night

 

— А представь, если будет совсем-совсем темно? — протянул Морьо, словно тайну поведал, и тут же важно добавил. — Совсем-совсем!

— Как тогда в подвале? — Макалаурэ рассмеялся и весело посмотрел на братишку. Правда, он не застал этого происшествия. Когда это случилось, он гостил в садах Йаванны, слушая птиц, беседуя с майар Владычицы Кементари и мастеря лёгкие свирели в дар друзьям, так что обо всём узнал со слов братьев. По их рассказам, Морьо без светильника залез в подвал и, побродив там, скоро задремал, прислонившись к ящику. Хватились Морьо не сразу; только ко второму смешению Майтимо понял, что уже долго не видел братца. Обнаружил Морьо отец, когда, спустившись в подвал за инструментом, увидел сынишку спящим у ящика как ни в чём не бывало. По словам Майтимо, досталось всем, но больше всего отец рассердился на самого пропавшего.

Морьо, однако, всё было нипочём.

— И как в Эндоре! — так же важно сказал он, забираясь к брату на колени. — Помнишь рассказы живших там? Темно, темно... И страшно! Крики, звуки ужасные, страшные всадники… И их не видно! Совсем ничего не видно!

— Там светят звёзды, глупенький! — перебил его Макалаурэ и, взъерошив Морьо волосы, вновь рассмеялся.

— Звёзды — не деревья, — серьёзно заметил тот, внимательно глядя на брата. — Но они светят, дедушка Махтан говорит, звёздное небо красивое. А в подвале было совсем темно. Совсем-совсем, — зачем-то повторил Морьо и продолжил. — Ни луча не пробивалось. Будто я глаза закрыл, а потом их ещё и завязали плотно, как в игре, когда мы сокровища искали, помнишь? Я и в подвале глаза закрыл, а двигался на ощупь. Если ничего не видно, зачем глаза открывать? — и пожал плечами, продолжая смотреть на брата.

Макалаурэ прыснул.

— И как я не догадался! — улыбаясь, сказал он. — Если не видно, зачем смотреть, верно?

Морьо рассеянно кивнул, а потом выдал, восторженно и невпопад:

— Знаешь, знаешь, а на стенах подвала узоры! Как будто паутина, только из камня! Там ведь просто стены, просто камень, а я ходил и узоры пальцами видел! Река, ветви, трава… Так красиво! Как у матушки в мастерской! Только мне не верят, — тихо-тихо добавляет он и замолкает, отводя взгляд в сторону, словно задумавшись о чём-то.

— Пора спать, — Макалаурэ легко взял брата на руки и понёс в комнату. Точно так делал Майтимо, когда возился с младшими, точно так он когда-то возился и с маленьким Макалаурэ. Но сейчас Майтимо не было: он отправился в путешествие по Аману с матерью, как давно хотел, оставив Макалаурэ за старшего.

— Ты тоже идёшь спать, да? — сонно пробормотал Морьо, приобнимая брата за плечи.

— Тоже, — заверил Макалаурэ. — Увижу, что ты уснул, и пойду к себе.

На пути из комнаты братишки, Макалаурэ неожиданно для себя зажмурился и коснулся стен, будто пытаясь нащупать на стенах коридора узоры, о которых рассказывал Морьо, но, тут же распахнув глаза и тихо рассмеявшись, выбежал на террасу. Улыбаясь, он опустил руки, пытаясь отыскать узоры на камнях ограждения, зажмуривая глаза, точно как, наверно, жмурился Морьо в подвале. Внезапно Макалаурэ захотелось стоять здесь как можно дольше, чтобы прохладный ветер дул в лицо и шевелил волосы. А он бы спокойно касался узоров камней, из которых сложены столбы перил, подобных узорам, которые так любила создавать их мать. «Видел пальцами» — вспомнил Макалаурэ слова брата и зажмурился ещё сильнее, почему-то подумав, что, в Эндоре, если откроешь глаза, тут же увидишь звёзды…

— Грезишь? — слышит он за спиной голос Морьо и, открыв глаза, резко оборачивается. Брат стоит у двери и, морщась от едкого факельного дыма, смотрит на него. Плечо Морьо перевязано, на непривычно бледной щеке чётко виднеется свежий след от острия клинка. Макалаурэ знакомы такие раны. Слишком хорошо знакомы.

— Орки, — коротко бросает брат, заметив взгляд Макалаурэ. — И ещё какие-то твари Врага. Удалось отбиться. Раненых почти нет. Но кони погибли.

Макалаурэ кивает, пока не зная, что сказать. Ему нужно время, чтобы обдумать слова брата и решить, как поступать дальше. Непроизвольно он сжимает руки в кулак и тут же закусывает губу: раны ещё свежи. Морьо не знает о них, но ему и не нужно знать об этом. Наверняка он примет гримасу Макалаурэ за задумчивость.

— Тебе нужно к целителям, — говорит он брату. — Мало ли чем смазаны клинки, которыми тебя ранили.

Морьо молча смотрит на Макалаурэ, как, наверно, смотрел бы на стену, кажется, не понимая, что происходит. Брат всё ещё бледен, даже его волосы кажутся потускневшими. Может, это факелы исказили цвета. Трудно привыкнуть к их свету. Он вспоминает…

— Как к тебе обращаться? — ни с того, ни с сего выдаёт Морьо. — Верховный король Нолдор? Или Верховный Король Макалаурэ? — и, наконец, смотрит в глаза брата. Ясно и едва ли не с плохо скрываемым гневом.

… _Смеющийся Майтимо, завязывающий глаза Морьо, снова захотевшего поиграть в «сокровища». Тьелко, о чём-то болтающего с близнецами и Курво. Задумчивого отца. Матушку, улыбающуюся им. Свет Древ, которого больше не увидеть…_

— Ты знаешь моё имя, — спокойно отвечает Макалаурэ. — Обращайся ко мне по имени, брат, как обращался всегда.

— Сейчас ты за короля, — спокойно говорит Морьо, но тут же, скривившись, почти выплёвывает, — думаешь, Майтимо вернётся? Вернётся сам? Думаешь, Моргот уже отпустил его, и Майтимо скоро постучит в ворота лагеря и зайдёт сюда, — Морьо кивает в сторону, — улыбаясь и готовясь заключить нас в объятья? Этого не будет, Макалаурэ! — подчёркивает он. — Мы уже не спасли отца! Не успели. И, если будем бездействовать, не спасём и Майтимо. Тебе хочется этого? Может, тебе нравится быть королём? Воины готовы, они ждут! Все мы жаждем отмщения! Морготу не одолеть нас! Мы не должны оказаться слабее него! Воинам нужно…

— … отдохнуть и излечить раны, — спокойно перебивает брата Макалаурэ. — Нужно укрепить лагерь, если Моргот решит напасть, нам несдобровать, — заметив, что Морьо готов спорить с ним, Макалаурэ жестом показывает тому молчать и договаривает. — Долго мы не продержимся, воины устали и слабы. Я не знаю, верно ли поступаю, никто не знает этого. И не знал бы никто, — добавляет он. — Иди к целителям, Морьо.

«Я не хочу терять и вас», — думает Макалаурэ, глядя, как брат, даже не кивнув на прощание, уходит. Он снова закрывает глаза, вспоминая, как представлял звёзды Эндорэ и мечтал увидеть их.


End file.
